A Whole New World
by Odisea
Summary: Jafar había vuelto a jugársela y había logrado mandarlo muy, muy lejos de Agrabah. Lo que Aladdin no sabía era que acabaría en un mundo completamente opuesto al suyo donde conocería a una persona muy especial. Aladdin&Ariel


_**Disclaimer**__: __Nada de lo que pueda ser reconocido (personajes, lugares o cosas) me pertenece. Disney tiene todos los derechos reservados. Por desgracia._

_Cross-over de Aladdin y la Sirenita, con un poco de Nightmare Before Christmas. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)_

* * *

><p>Aladdin nunca había llegado tan lejos. Y, por supuesto, nunca antes había visto nada parecido. Estaba seguro de que todo eso había sido obra de Jafar, pero no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya, y menos aún que dañara a Jasmine.<p>

_Oh, Jasmine…_Esperaba que pudiera mantenerlo a raya hasta que llegara, porque si no, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Se echó las manos a la cabeza y apartó el pelo de su frente mientras Abú se metía bajo su chaleco. En ese lugar hacía demasiado frío como para que sus pantalones bombachos deshilachados y su chaleco abierto pudieran hacer nada. Los árboles se erigían a su alrededor, y eran tan altos que no alcanzaba a ver sus copas. Dio algunos pasos en ninguna dirección para intentar encontrar el camino de vuelta. Sin embargo, eso no se parecía en nada a Agrabah y no tenía a Alfombra para que le ayudara a volver al palacio.

Maldijo a Jafar de nuevo y acarició la cabeza de Abú para tranquilizarlo, pero frenó en seco su marcha cuando llegó a un claro de ese extraño bosque. Los árboles parecían tener algo tallado en el tronco y, además, lo que habría jurado que era madera rasgada era, en realidad, una puerta. Más de una docena de árboles con puertas en sus troncos le rodeaban, y no pudo evitar que Abú saltara y corriera hacia una de ellas, una de las más alejadas, mientras daba chillidos emocionados.

―¡Abú, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ―Aladdin echó a correr tras él y no dudó en entrar por la puerta que Abú había abierto; una vez dentro, logró agarrarlo por el cogote y sonrió satisfecho―. ¡Aquí estás!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la puerta del gran pino se cerró tras él, todo quedó en la más completa oscuridad y el suelo desapareció. Su grito asustado, junto con el del pequeño mono, no tardó en dejarse oír tras comenzar a caer al vacío, y sólo cesó cuando cayeron a un lugar con mucha agua. Aladdin cerró la boca para no tragar nada y cogió a Abú de la cola para que no se hundiera; comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie pero cada vez le pesaba más la escasa ropa y, dicho fuera, la respiración comenzaba a serle necesaria. La fuerza de la marea cada vez le empujaba más hacia el fondo, y pronto todo se volvió negro.

…

Poco a poco comenzó a notar cómo el sol le calentaba la cara y cómo toda su piel picaba mucho. Notaba un extraño sabor salado en toda la boca y unas tremendas ganas de escupir. Además, su ropa pesaba mucho y estaba mojada, al igual que su cabello. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se fue incorporando con los ojos entrecerrados por la dañina luz y tosió cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró en todas direcciones cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido.

―¡Abú! ¡¿Abú? ―Se levantó como pudo y siguió gritando el nombre de su pequeño amigo, pero no le contestó.

Angustiado, echó a andar por la orilla del mar, extrañado por el paisaje que veía y por los edificios que podía apreciar a lo lejos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía ni a Alfombra ni al Genio con él, y ahora tampoco encontraba a Abú. Y no iba a regresar sin Abú.

―¡Abú! ―probó una vez más, y sonrió un poco, esperanzado por haber oído un ruidito del animal.

Corrió en dirección a una roca enorme y cuando dio la vuelta paró de golpe y se quedó boquiabierto. Sí, era Abú, y estaba con una chica con un extraño pelo rojo y algo como un vestido azul, aparentemente suave y para nada parecido a lo que había en Agrabah.

―Debo haber tragado mucha agua salada… ―ironizó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se permitía pestañear.

La chica, al oírlo hablar puso cara de asustada y se escondió tras el monito. Abú, por su parte, le mostró un puño, enfadado por haberle interrumpido. _¿Acaso le había caído bien al pequeño mono?_

―No sé qué es todo esto ―comentó para sí mismo―. Vamos, Abú, tenemos que irnos.

Pero cuando se acercó hacia él, la chica fue unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

―Eh, no tengas miedo. ―¿Podría entenderlo?―. No quiero hacerte daño, es… es sólo que no sé dónde estoy. ―Se rascó la cabeza con gesto abatido, y cuando la vio mirarlo un poco, le sonrió y ella fue a esconderse tras la roca que había bordeado―. ¡No, no te asustes! Yo soy Aladdin, y este es Abú.

El aludido la saludó con una reverencia y Aladdin le ofreció una sonrisa gentil. Ella sonrió un poco también y se asomó un poco por un lado de la roca.

―¿Cómo te llamas tú? ―Al preguntar eso, la sonrisa de la chica se perdió y negó con la cabeza lentamente―. ¿No me entiendes? ―Sin embargo, ella se llevó las manos a la garganta e hizo algunos gestos extraños―. ¿No puedes hablar? ―Asintió con una sonrisa triste que se volvió una risa silenciosa cuando Abú escaló hasta su hombro.

Quizás fue su aspecto frágil, sus ojos claros o su cabello exótico, pero Aladdin no pudo simplemente irse con Abú a buscar un medio para volver. En cambio, se sorprendió sonriéndole, tomándole de la muñeca y decirle que "_no pasa nada, ¿tienes idea de dónde se puede comer? Estoy hambriento, y creo que Abú también_". Ella no pareció demasiado segura, ¿tendría algo que hacer? Pero pareció pensarlo mejor y comenzó a andar con él.

Llegaron a un pueblo muy diferente de todo lo que Aladdin podría haber conocido nunca. Las casas no parecían medio derruidas, no había arena y polvo por todas partes, tampoco abundaban las gasas ni las telas ásperas, mucho menos los charlatanes que siempre había por el mercado de Agrabah. En cambio, había caras sonrientes y limpias por doquier, trajes como los que llevaba su extraña y muda acompañante y un sol que no le quemaba la piel.

Y su recorrido fue aún más extraño para el joven Aladdin: frutas extrañas, rojas y redondas con algo muy dulce cubriéndolas, algo que una mujer llamó "pasta", y otras tantas. Y, aunque su acompañante no pudiera hablar y Abú estuviera devorando la comida, lo estaba disfrutando… hasta que el gesto de la chica cambió a uno más serio y su vista se fijó en un punto que Aladdin siguió con la mirada: un joven moreno que llevaba al brazo a una mujer muy hermosa. Mentiría si dijera que no había reconocido en la mirada de la joven la suya propia.

―¿Te gusta? ―Ella pareció sorprendida y, tras coger eso que Aladdín no sabía para lo que servía, comenzó a peinarse el pelo―. Y está con esa mujer, entiendo. ―Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se puso en pie―. ¡Vamos!

Quizá sea irrelevante contar que, tras eso, recorrieron todo el pueblo divirtiéndose con todo lo que encontraban. Abú comiendo, ella en un silencio que no resultaba incómodo y Aladdin comentando a grandes rasgos todo lo que les había pasado, sus aventuras con el Genio y la Alfombra y lo que sentía por Jasmine. Quizá sea irrelevante contar cómo llegaron a un lago pequeño e íntimo y cómo la muchacha decidió coger uno de los botes que había a la orilla. Quizá sea irrelevante contar que no les hizo falta hablar nada y que Abú desapareció misteriosamente cuando unas pinzas rojas lo cogieron por sorpresa.

Quizá sea irrelevante decir que la escasa luz que ya había le daba un tono mucho más bello a toda esa escena, y que Aladdin no pudo contener las palabras que se había estado callando durante toda la tarde.

―No entiendo cómo ese chico no está contigo y prefiere estar con esa otra ―dijo dejando los remos quietos―. Es decir, no has dicho ni una palabra en todo el día y aun así… Aun así…

Quizá sea irrelevante, también, explicar cómo perdió el rumbo de la conversación cuando llegó a ese punto, porque a todo el mundo le ha pasado alguna vez. En cambio, sí que diré que Aladdin no recordó los asombrosos ojos de Jasmine cuando fijó los suyos en los de esa chica, ni que su pelo negro, largo y sedoso le encantaba. Porque en ese momento parecía que no había sido una emboscada de Jafar, sino un extraño y agradable sueño.

Y quizá sí que sea relevante decir que, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, fueron cerrando los ojos y acercándose poco a poco, sin ser conscientes de que un pequeño Abú pataleaba por haber sido atrapado por esa cosa roja y con pinzas. Y puede que sea relevante explicar que apenas fue un roce de labios que no pudo llegar más allá por la culpa de un Abú rabioso que había saltado a la cara de su amigo humano.

―¡Abú! ―gritó Aladdin enfadado intentando despegárselo de la cabeza e ignorando los chillidos que daba el pequeño animal. Hasta que oyeron una voz femenina que no sabían hasta entonces que existía, y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

―Ariel. ―Ambos la miraron atónitos, tanto por no comprender cómo podía hablar como por no saber qué acababa de decir―. Me llamo Ariel.

―¿Ariel? ―Ella sonrió y se echó de nuevo hacia delante, pero gracias al continuo y exagerado movimiento de Abú, el pequeño bote volcó y se sumergieron en el agua.

No debería sorprendernos, llegados a este punto y después de todo lo sucedido, que cuando Aladdin consiguió llegar a la superficie, con Abú bajo su brazo, ya no estaba en ese pequeño lago, ni tampoco estaba el bote ni Ariel. No debería sorprendernos que resultara estar en el mismo lugar en el que los secuaces de Jafar intentaron ahogarlo la primera vez. Solitario, con el deber de salvar a Jasmine, el Genio, la Alfombra y a todo Agrabah y vencer a Jafar. Y con ese extraño malestar que no conseguía que se fuera.

Quizá si le hubiera podido decir adiós…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Odisea<strong>: ¡y esto es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado leerlo e imaginarlo, para mí fue muy divertido escribirlo ^^ Si os ha gustado, tanto si no, os pediría que me dejarais vuestra opinión ;) He pensado en continuarlo pero no estoy muy segura de si dejarlo así o si darle un final que no sea tan abierto, ¿Qué me decís?

Como siempre, muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer mis locuras =) ¡Os veo en los reviews, que ya sabéis que son el alimento de todo autor de fanfics! Un besito muy grande.

_**O**disea._


End file.
